


Healing

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity caring for Oliver, Fluff, Post 5x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x20 fic - my take/hope on what happens after that last scene.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this! No beta for this one - all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Arrow.

 

 

“You know, you said you didn’t know what kind of person you are. I think you should figure that out.” Felicity looked at Oliver with sincerity and hope in her eyes.

 

Oliver looked down, his eyes filled with tears. He could see her hand in his and it gave him an immense sense of comfort.

 

All of sudden he noticed Felicity was beginning to sway. “Hey, are you okay? Did they check you out?”

 

“I’m okay, just tired. Big day, you know?” She smiled.

 

“Come here and lay down with me for a minute” Oliver held his arm out and scooted over a bit on the bed to make a little room.

 

Felicity curled up against him and put her head on his chest. She listened to his beating heart it gave her such comfort. She looked at him “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 

“Healing.” He smiled.

 

They both quickly fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke a few hours later when a nurse came in the room. “Oh, am I in your way? Do you need to check him?” she whispered not wanted to wake Oliver.

 

“No, you are all good. I’m sure you being here is helping. You are Felicity, right?”

 

She nodded.

 

“He was very concerned about you when they brought him in and you were the first person he asked for in recovery. Having you here is surely providing a sense of comfort and that will help with the healing.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Everything looks good here. I hope you both get some sleep.”

 

As the door closed, Felicity looked up at Oliver, his eyes were closed. “You’re awake aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” he gave a sly grin.

 

“You know, I’m okay, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Good. I should let you get some proper rest without me hogging your tiny bed.”

 

“No. I mean, do you have to go?” Oliver said tentatively.

 

“I just thought you’d be more comfortable.”

 

“I’m never more comfortable then when you are in my arms Felicity.”

 

He looked at her with such sincerity it shook her to her core. “Oh,” was all she could manage to say.

 

“How about you take off your boots and get under the covers.”

 

Felicity nodded. She did as requested and handed Oliver her glasses to put on the bedside table. "I love you." Felicity mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Felicity slept like the dead. Oliver had to shake her a bit to wake her the next morning. “Felicity, wake up it’s time to go home.”

 

Felicity was groggy. “Go home?”

 

“Yes, after much discussion with doctor, which you slept through,” he smiled down at her. “It was decided that I could go home.”

 

“You mean you told him you were going home, right?” Felicity said with accusation.

 

“Well…” Oliver gave her a sheepish look.

 

“Okay,” Felicity slid herself out of bed. Olive handed her her glasses. “I’m going to go see if any of the team are still here. If not we can take a taxi home.”

 

“They are all gone. Digg came by earlier.”

 

“I slept through that too?”

 

“Yep.” He smiled. “Digg said they had dealt with the bunker and I could go back there.”

 

“No.” Felicity was very firm.

 

“No, what? Digg, wouldn’t say I could go back if I couldn’t.”

 

“You are right...”

 

“Stop right there. I am right?” He smiled at her mischievously.

 

“You need to let me finish." She smiled. "You are right that Digg probably said the bunker was safe. But you aren’t going back there. You are coming home with me.”

 

Oliver was so shocked he didn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m going to take your silence as a sign of agreement.”

 

He nodded. Eyes filled with tears, he reached for Felicity’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“You never have to thank me.” Felicity gripped his hand tighter.

 

*****

 

Felicity helped Oliver into the loft, even as insisted he didn’t need help.

 

“I’ll just go up and grab some of your old clothes, you can get changed down here. We can tackle the stairs later.” Felicity called down as she walked up the stairs.

 

Oliver stood in the doorway. He still couldn’t believe he was here. Yes, he’d been here since the breakup but this, this felt different. This felt like coming home. Don’t get your hopes up, he tried to remind himself. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Felicity had come back downstairs.

 

“Yeah, I catch myself doing that too.” Felicity said quietly. “This place is so full of memories. But they were mostly good, right?” She said nervously.

 

“I was never happier than when I was here with you.” Oliver said he voice full of emotion.

 

“Here, some comfy clothes for you to put on. You can change in the guest bathroom.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. I was thinking I would make some tea. Would you like some?”

 

“Yes, and water too, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t mind at all. Get changed and get yourself to the sofa. You have A LOT of TV to catch up on.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile as he walked away to change. Felicity felt it was her mission to make sure he was up to date with great TV shows.

 

*****

 

They spent the day cuddling on the couch, watching TV. They ordered pizza for dinner as neither were up for cooking.

 

Oliver was so happy. He never thought he’d have this again. He knew this might just be for now but he was going to enjoy it to it’s fullest. Felicity told him he had to decide what kind of man he wanted to be and he knew now he wanted to be the man to make Felicity Smoak happy because making Felicity happy made him the happiest man on earth.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

“Honestly, you. You, Felicity Smoak are amazing. You are my always. I love you. You know that, right?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I know I don’t say it often enough. I’m going to work on that. But I never stopped and I never will.”

 

Felicity eyes welled with tears.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m responsible for enough of your tears.”

 

“These are tears of happiness Oliver.” She shut off the TV. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Oliver followed Felicity up the stairs. He stopped in front of the spare room, he wanted to follow to their old room but he didn’t want to presume.

 

“No way Oliver. Get your butt in here with me.”

 

He did not have to be told twice. He followed Felicity.

 

******

 

Later as Oliver held her in his arms, Felicity looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. “Do you remember what the nurse said last night?”

 

“Refresh my memory.”

 

“She said that having me with you improved your healing.”

 

“Well, she is absolutely right.”

 

“But there is something she didn’t say, Oliver you help with my healing too. You make me feel whole. I love you.”

 

“I love you too” Oliver pulled her closer.

 

And while they knew without saying that tomorrow they would pick up the fight against Prometheus again, they also knew they would do it together and they now stood a fighting chance.


End file.
